parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Wizard of Oz (brucemovies1 Style)
Cast *Dorothy Gale - Goldie Locks (Goldie & Bear) *Professor Marvel - Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) *The Doorman - Professor Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) *Cabbie - Putt-Putt (Humongous Entertainment) *Guard - Quasimodo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *The Wizard (Bad) - Rasputin (Anastasia) *The Wizard (Good) - Hercules *Hunk - The Lorax *The Scarecrow - Huckleberry Hound *Zeke - Genie (Aladdin) *The Cowardly Lion - Yogi Bear *Hickory - Chop Chop Master Onion (Parappa the Rapper) *The Tin Man - Quick Draw McGraw *Glinda, the Good Witch of the North - Young Anna (Frozen) *Miss Almira Gulch - Madame Medusa (The Rescuers) *The Wicked Witch of the West - Madam Mim (The Sword in the Stone) *Uncle Henry - Flynn Rider (Eugene Fitzherbert) (Tangled) *Auntie Em - Rapunzel (Tangled) *Toto - Lucifer (Cinderella) *The Munchkins - Heffalumps and Woozles (Winnie the Pooh) Scenes *The Wizard of Oz (brucemovies1 Style) Part 1 - Opening Credits *The Wizard of Oz (brucemovies1 Style) Part 2 - Goldie Meets Family/("Somewhere Over the Rainbow") *The Wizard of Oz (brucemovies1 Style) Part 3 - Madame Medusa Takes Lucifer Away *The Wizard of Oz (brucemovies1 Style) Part 4 - Goldie Meets Merlin *The Wizard of Oz (brucemovies1 Style) Part 5 - It's A Twister! *The Wizard of Oz (brucemovies1 Style) Part 6 - Goldie Meets Anna (Munchkin Land) *The Wizard of Oz (brucemovies1 Style) Part 7 - "Ding Dong The Witch is Dead" *The Wizard of Oz (brucemovies1 Style) Part 8 - Goldie Meets Madam Mim *The Wizard of Oz (brucemovies1 Style) Part 9 - ("Follow the Yellow Brick Road") *The Wizard of Oz (brucemovies1 Style) Part 10 - Goldie Meets Huckleberry Hound/("If I Only Had a Brain") *The Wizard of Oz (brucemovies1 Style) Part 11 - Goldie Meets Quick Draw McGraw/("If I Only Had a Heart") *The Wizard of Oz (brucemovies1 Style) Part 12 - Goldie Meets Yogi Bear/("If I Only Had the Nerve") *The Wizard of Oz (brucemovies1 Style) Part 13 - Madam Mim/Goldie Goes to Emerald City *The Wizard of Oz (brucemovies1 Style) Part 14 - Bell Out of Order/("In the Merry Old Land of Oz") *The Wizard of Oz (brucemovies1 Style) Part 15 - ("If I Were King of the Forest") *The Wizard of Oz (brucemovies1 Style) Part 16 - Goldie Very Sad *The Wizard of Oz (brucemovies1 Style) Part 17 - Bad Wizard (Rasputin) *The Wizard of Oz (brucemovies1 Style) Part 18 - The Haunted Forest *The Wizard of Oz (brucemovies1 Style) Part 19 - Flying Maleficent's Goons Attacks *The Wizard of Oz (brucemovies1 Style) Part 20 - Madam Mim's Castle/Lucifer Runs Away *The Wizard of Oz (brucemovies1 Style) Part 21 - Huns March *The Wizard of Oz (brucemovies1 Style) Part 22 - Madam Mim's Death *The Wizard of Oz (brucemovies1 Style) Part 23 - Good Wizard (Hercules) *The Wizard of Oz (brucemovies1 Style) Part 24 - Goldie Goodbye/Very Sad *The Wizard of Oz (brucemovies1 Style) Part 25 - 'There's No Place Like Home' *The Wizard of Oz (brucemovies1 Style) Part 26 - End Credits Movie Used *The Wizard of Oz (1939) Clips from Movies/TV Show Used *Goldie & Bear *The Sword in the Stone *The Great Mouse Detective * Gallery Goldie Locks.jpg|Goldie Locks as Dorothy Gale Merlin.jpg|Merlin as Professor Marvel Ratigan.jpg|Professor Ratigan as the Doorman Putt-putt.png|Putt-Putt as Cabbie Quasimodo.jpg|Quasimodo as Guard Rasputin.jpg|Rasputin as the Wizard (Bad) Hercules.jpg|Hercules as the Wizard (Good) Lorax.png|The Lorax as Hunk Huckleberry Hound-0.jpg|Huckleberry Hound as the Scarecrow Genie.jpg|Genie as Zeke Yogi.jpg|Yogi Bear as the Cowardly Lion Chop Chop Master Onion.png|Chop Chop Master Onion as Hickory Quick Draw McGraw.jpg|Quick Draw McGraw as the Tin Man Disney-Princess-image-disney-princess-36493477-352-482.jpg|Young Anna as Glinda, the Good Witch of the North The-rescuers-disneyscreencaps.com-5143.jpg|Madame Medusa as Miss Almira Gulch Sword-disneyscreencaps com-7051.jpg|Madam Mim as the Wicked Witch of the West -Hi-flynn-rider-of-disney-tangled-20358612-980-530.jpg|Flynn Rider (Eugene Fitzherbert) as Uncle Henry Rapunzel.jpg|Rapunzel as Auntie Em Category:Brucemovies1 Category:The Wizard of Oz Movies Spoof Category:The Wizard of Oz Movie Spoofs Category:The Wizard of Oz Movie Spoof